Aᴌǥᴜᴉᴇᴎ ℰᴎ ℰᴌ ℳᴜᴎᴅᴏ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Sólo era alguien en el mundo que se fue, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.


**N/A —**Aquí traigo mi súper inexperta y maravillosamente extraña historia, que no salio como en mi mente con forma de pájaro imagino y pensó (?) ¡Así que aquí la tienen damas y caballos! (?)

Disclaimer: **_Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z _****_No_****me pertenece****.**

* * *

><p><p>

**₪—₪**

**ᴀᴌǥᴜᴉᴇᴎ****ℰᴎ****ℰᴌ****ℳᴜᴎᴅᴏ**

**₪—₪**

El aroma putrefacto se infiltraba en mis fosas nasales como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Mi mirada se dirige a los alrededores de aquel lugar tan... _gris_.

Irónico ¿no? Un lugar que en realidad debería honrar a los muertos, no tiene ninguna pizca de calidez ni de color. Sólo gris, veo todo gris. Todo esta completamente gris, con un aura oscura, de tristeza y que a más de uno de seguro ya les habrá dado escalofríos de sólo pararse adentro del lugar.

Todo era tan... muerto. Sin vida. Y eso lo hacia aún peor para los niños pequeños que parecían que lloraban por el lugar en vez de por la situación en la que estaban metidos al igual que yo. Aunque a mí, lo único que me causaba el estar aquí eran ganas de vomitar en cualquier parte sin importar qué. Y es que me daba asco. Tanto asco. Me quería ir, abandonar por lo que vine, pero rápidamente suprimí esa ansiedad que me carcomía.

Mire de reojo todo el barullo de llantos que más que causarme tristeza me aburrían. Eran tan, estúpidos, sí estúpidos por llorar por alguien que de seguro no quisiera que llorasen. Sufrir por alguien era tan patético. Y más por alguien que ya estaba muerto, y que estaba destinado a morir como humano que es, y como todos estamos destinados a terminar.

Patéticos. Todos eran tan patéticos.

Además el hombre ya había vivido su vida feliz ¿no? ¿Para qué llorar entonces? ¿Acaso lo culpan por algo que él no puede, ni debe decidir que le pase?

Los únicos que me causaban lastima aquí eran aquellos niños que parecían muertos de miedo por el lugar y el ambiente en el que estaban. Sólo ellos. Ni siquiera debieron traerlos aquí, este no es lugar para niños, hasta pesadillas les puede dar.

Y es que para la visión de un pequeño niño, todo esto debe ser tan tétrico que hasta podrían imaginarse fantasmas por todos lados. Los niños tienen una gran imaginación que utilizan a cada momento _y en cada maldito lugar_.

¿Estos padres eran idiotas o qué?

El hombre que anteriormente estaba hablando, y diciendo sus palabras a la persona _durmiendo_ junto a él, se marcha con ganas de llorar más. En mi punto de vista sólo estaba haciendo escandalo para llamar la atención, pero como buena ciudadana descarte la idea inmediatamente. Ya tenía bastante con aguantar la situación a mi alrededor que ponerme a pensar en una persona que ni conocía, y que no quería conocer.

Y otra persona más se pone ha hablar su discurso que me resulta aburrido. Y con ella unos cuantos más hablaron _y se marcharon con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_¿Para qué escucharlos si ni conocía a las personas que pasaban y pasaban?_

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, yo no quería conocer ni hablar con cualquier persona de aquí.

Yo sólo miraba cual niña a la que consideraban sin emociones... fría. Aunque quizá algunos pensasen otras cosas sobre mí; como por ejemplo que no quería llorar y me mantenía firme así como estaba ahora; o que me estaba guardando mis emociones para otro momento.

Que _ingenuos_ los que pensaran en ello.

Y así todo acabo, y por fin enterraron a aquella persona que me era desconocida en varios aspectos, y por fin fui libre de todo esto. Pero antes de todo, mire por última vez aquella tumba donde un viejo de más de ochenta años _descansaba en paz _—Dios me libre de mis comentarios sarcásticos por un momento de mi vida.

Y donde en grande decía:

**₪—₪**

_**Butch Him**_

_Hijo, hermano, padre y Abuelo._

_Querido por todos._

_Que descanse en paz_.

**₪—₪**

Sip, él era mi abuelo. Un abuelo que desconocía de su existencia hasta ahora que ya no existe más en este mundo. Por eso no me importa nada, no me importa no llorar, y no ponerme triste. Seria demasiado hipócrita ¿no lo creen? ¿Llorar por alguien que jamas conociste? Eso sólo lo pueden hacer las personas que son sensibles ante todo. Y yo no quería ser así.

Porque yo era fuerte ante todo, y un simple funeral no haría la diferencia en nada de mis actitudes.

Sin importarme todo lo que hubiese ocurrido a mi alrededor en todo este tiempo.

**Fin**

_Esta historia salio de un reto de un forum en FictionPress (esta y dos más las cuales una publique y la otra no sé qué le paso), y como ya había publicado una para el reto, esta la decidí colocar aquí xD_

_¡Espero les haya gustado!_


End file.
